


Tea

by numbika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just need something nice after this day, M/M, its not a big story, read it if you need it, srsly
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Első itteni írásom, illetve első ilyen fajta írásom és említettem már, hogy első spn fandom-beli írásom? Ez az év kitett magáért már bőven, hogy csak egy kisangyallal lehessen kibírni. Fluff az egész, olvassa, akinek szüksége van rá.





	

Ahogy beléptél a szobába az első dolgod volt, hogy a táskád a sarokba dobd. Hangos puffanás majd csörömpölés, sikerült valamit leverned. Mintha számítana bármit is jelenleg. Valahol a világon valaki úgy gondolta, hogy most kéne az összes bajt a nyakadba rakni. Persze nem egyszerre, ó dehogy, már a hónap elején elkezdődtek a dolgok. Finoman adagolta az élet piciket szúrt mindig. Valaki a lábadra taposott a buszon, nem sikerült a vizsgád, a szüleid ismét elmondták, hogy nem értik miért nem megy az iskola, mikor csak annyi a dolgod, hogy tanulj. Apró szúrások, amik egyenként nem döfnek mélyre, de együtt már fájdalmasok. Ma volt az utolsó apróság, feldúltan sétáltál haza és az sem érdekelt, hogy kaját is elfelejtettél venni. Plusz egy dolog, amitől a haragod kicsit jobban lángolhat és, ami miatt szidhatod magad. 

Miközben kényelmesbe öltöztél átfutott az agyadon, hogy idehívod az angyalt, de hamar elvetetted. Ilyen hülyeségek miatt nem fogod iderángatni. Elvégre, ezek tényleg csak apróságok és a büszkeséged se engedi. Inkább az ágyba feküdtél és zenét hallgatva megpróbáltál elaludni. Ha kialudni nem is lehet a haragot, legalább elnyomni el lehet egy kis időre.

***

Nem hallani, hanem érezni lehetett, amikor Castiel megjelent a szobádban. Ugyan nem hívtad, csak gondoltál rá, azonban mégis egy olyan lényről beszélünk, aki már több millió éves. Lehet, hogy a számítógépekre még száz év múlva is csúnyán fog nézni, de rendelkezik bizonyos érzékekkel. 

Csendesen végigpillantott a háborús övezetet túlszárnyaló rendetlenségen a szobádban. Az íróasztal szélén lévő aloe vera növény végül is teljesen rendben volt, ha más nem is. Cas halkan sóhajtott. Megint nem hívtad, már megint nem. Pedig mindig mondja neked, hogy bármikor szívesen jön hozzád beszélgetni. Elvégre barátok vagytok, nem kell ahhoz vadásznak lenned, hogy figyeljen rád. Nem teljesen értette, hogy miért nem szoktál szólni neki, de tiszteletben tartotta a döntésed. Ő bármeddig tud várni, hogy hívd, ha szükséged van rá. Most azonban megérezte, hogy jönnie kell. Nem tudta a tényleges okát ő sem, a Winchester testvéreknek se tudta elmagyarázni, csupán elköszönt és iderepült hozzád. 

Felvett pár ruhadarabot a földről, de a szemeivel végig téged nézet. A két kék szempár aggódó fénnyel csillogott. Gyorsan vetted a levegőt még álmodban is, olykor az ujjaid megrezzentek és mindig mocorogtál kicsit az ágyon. Van, hogy az alvás sem véd meg, és a sok rossz egészen az álmaidba követ. Még jobban összegömbölyödtél már-már úgy látszott, hogy le fogsz esni az ágyról.

A ballonkabátját megigazgatta maga mögött ahogy leült az ágyad elé. A hátatok összeért és biztosan megtartott, hogy ne legyen bajod. A mocorgás idővel abba maradt és már nyugodtabban vetted a levegőt. Castiel maga elé mosolygott, nem kellett semmilyen angyali-varázslatot használnia, hogy megnyugtasson és ez boldoggá tette. Végre ő is tehetett érted valamit. 

***

A napfény melegen simogatta az arcod és az első pár pillanatig tényleg kellemesen ébredtél. Ugye nem reggelig aludtál? Hirtelen ültél fel és a szemeiddel az órát kerested. Miután rájöttél, hogy ezek a napsugarak a lemenő naphoz tartoznak és az óra délután öt órát mutat megnyugodva dőltél vissza a párnádra. 

Valami megváltozott idebent. 

A szoba egésze még mindig úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki az egészet fejére állította volna majd vissza és még ezt kétszer. Azonban az asztalodon egy pohár, gőzölgő tea várt. A helységet belengő kellemes illatból ítélve a kedvenc fajtád. Elmosolyodtál, szóval tényleg itt járt és nem csak álmodtál. Hatalmasat nyújtózkodtál és miután magadhoz vetted a teát úgy döntöttél ideje, hogy rendbe rakd a dolgaid, apránként.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, ha kapok bármilyen visszajelzést.


End file.
